


A View Cam With No Name

by Basmathgirl



Series: A Tale of a Few View Cams [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl





	A View Cam With No Name

With a deft flick, Donna switched on the camcorder.

“Hello Gramps! Look, I don’t have much time today, so I’ll make this short and sweet.

“We’ve been invited to a party by the king of…. Where is it again, Doctor?!” Donna yelled out the last bit into the ether.

A far off voice yelled back, “Whawento!”

“Whawento? Why would I?... Anyway, I’ve got the chance to dress up in a prom-type dress. The Doctor is somewhere in the wardrobe digging one out for me. I told him not to choose one that’s too low cut. Do you know that he didn’t realise the one I was given in Pompeii was too low in the front? What a berk not to notice! I wonder what he does notice at times.

“I think I hear him now, coming down the corridor.

“Ooh, that’s pretty! D’you think it’ll fit okay?”

The Doctor appeared within camera shot. “Course it will. You’ll look lovely. You always look lovely; in fact…” The Doctor moved towards Donna; although stalked might be a better word to describe his movements.

“Oi! Not in front of Gramps. He’ll think you’re a perv or something.” Donna halted him.

The Doctor sheepishly looked at the camera. “I… erm… sorry Wilf.” He winked and turned back to Donna. “I’ll get out of your way then…”

“Yeah. I think you’d better.” 

The Doctor shuffled off and disappeared out of view.

“See Gramps, what I have to put up with? If I’m not careful he’d be in here all day every day.

“I just realised why some people think we’re a couple. Well,… they couldn’t be further from the truth. We’re just mates. Best mates. And don’t you go getting any ideas, Gramps! I know what you’re like. Deluded, totally deluded.

“Blimming ‘eck! I was supposed to be keeping this short and I got all distracted there for a moment. Where was I? Oh yeah! The party with the king. I can’t wait. The Doctor said the food should be wonderful and that I’d like the music. I wonder if I’ll get to dance? And who would ask me? Do you think the Doctor would? I… I suppose I can’t expect that though, can I?

“Oh well. I’d better end this and get my best bib and tucker on. Don’t want to let the side down, do I? I’ll raise a glass to you, seeing as you can’t be here in person. One day , maybe… I’ll be thinking of you.

“Love you, Gramps!”

Donna gulped down a tear, blew a kiss, and turned off the camcorder.


End file.
